pismo_uniwersalnefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pismo uniwersalne Wiki
Witamy na }} Logiczne pismo uniwersalne Chcielibyście widzieć świat, w którym każdy człowiek może się porozumieć z innym nie ucząc się wspólnego języka? Takim rozwiązaniem jest PISMO POWSZECHNE (zwane inaczej pismem uniwersalnym lub znakami uniwersalnymi). W projekcie tym chodzi o stworzenie pisma wspólnego wszystkim ludziom, dla uwspólniania wiedzy, przy czym nikt nie musiałby rezygnować z własnego języka. Podobnie rzecz się ma z językiem matematyki i pismem chińskim. Pismo chińskie jest to pismo obrazkowe, w którym pisze lub pisało około 100 różnorodnych narodów terytorium Chin, których spaja kulturowo właśnie wspólne pismo, nie język, jak również w pewnym okresie literatura japońska czy koreańska, a także w pewnym stopniu wietnamska, korzystały z niego. Wyobraźcie sobie możliwość czytania tekstów z całego świata bez znajomości tychże języków, i to możliwość czytania tekstów niezależnie od zmian w tych językach. Czytanie tekstów pisanych po staropolsku, starogrecku, starożytnej łacinie, stałoby się tak samo proste jak czytanie we współczesnej polszczyźnie. Jest mały haczyk. Takie pismo jeszcze nie powstało. Ale powstaje. Na stronie tej stronie zamieszczam prace nad nim. Budowa tego pisma polega na symbolach, które organizują składnię języka. Opierającą się one na logice kwantyfikatorów (nieco zmodyfikowanej). Zawiera również zbiór słów (słownik). Gramatyka, czyli właśnie składnia jest już prawdopodobnie opracowana, natomiast słownik jeszcze czeka na uzupełnienie. Jeśli jesteście skłonni pomóc, widzicie jakieś błędy, proszę o współpracę. Więcej informacji znajdziecie na tej stronie. CYTAT Z LEIBNIZa "Gdyby Bóg natchnął jeszcze Waszą Najjaśniejszą Wysokość myślą, aby powierzyć mi tylko te 1200 skudów, które dzięki Jego dobroci byłyby dla mnie dożywotnią rentą, byłbym tak szczęśliwy jak Rajmund Lull, a zasługa może i większa... Ponieważ mój wynalazek to rodzaj zajęcia dla całego umysłu, to sędzia we wszelakich sporach, tłumacz pojęć, miara prawdopodobieństw, busola, która prowadzić nas będzie przez ocean doświadczeń, rejestr przedmiotów, obraz myśli, mikroskop do zgłębiania tego, co bliskie, teleskop przybliżający to, co dalekie, rachunek generalny, niewinna magia, kabała niespekulatywna, pismo, które każdy będzie mógł przeczytać we własnym języku, wreszcie język, którego będzie się można nauczyć w kilka tygodni, a który natychmiast ogarnąłby cały świat." Leibniz, List, 1679 Skoro tak wielki geniusz jakim był Leibniz nie potrafił opracować tegoż pisma, nie potrafi go również skonstruować jeden człowiek. Dlatego potrzebna jest tu współpraca wielu umysłów. Dwa cele ożywiają ideę pisma uniwersalnego: nieograniczona komunikacja i prawdziwe poznanie. Nieograniczona komunikacja wyższość ideografii nad alfabetem “... pismo, które każdy będzie mógł przeczytać we własnym języku” (Leibniz, List, 1679) “Wszelkie ludzie rozumowanie dokonuje się poprzez jakieś znaki, czyli charaktery. Nie tylko bowiem same rzeczy, lecz idee rzeczy ani nie mogą, ani nie powinny zawsze być wyraźnie przez umysł postrzegane. A zatem gwoli zwięzłości w ich zastępstwie używa się znaków. Gdyby bowiem geometra za każdym razem, kiedy tylko w trakcie dowodzenia ma wymienić hiperbolę, spiralę lub kwadrat, musiał uświadamiać sobie wyraźnie ich definicje, czyli pojęcie rodzajowe, a również definicje terminów wchodzących w skład tych definicji, to by nadzwyczaj wolno postępowało dokonywanie nowych odkryć .... Stąd uczyniono tak, żeby przyporządkować nazwy działaniom, kształtom oraz różnorodnym jakościom rzeczy, a także znaki liczbom w arytmetyce, wielkościom w algebrze, .... W trakcie myślenia posługujemy się przeto miast samymi rzeczami - ograniczoną ilością słów, liter, symboli chemicznych, astronomicznych, chińskich, hieroglificznych, znaków muzycznych, stenograficznych, arytmetycznych, algebraicznych i wszystkich innych. Znaki zaś napisane, narysowane lub wyryte nazywają się charakterami (Leibniz, Fundamenta calculi ratiocinatoris, “O sformalizowaniu języka nauki”, w:M. Fordon, Leibniz…, s. 248-249) “... ponieważ to nie dźwięk ani słowo znaczy “niebo”, ale to, co my nazywamy niebem, a Latynowie coelum etc. tak że ów znak raz przyjęty będzie czytany “niebo” bez stawiania sobie pytania, jak Latynowie nazwaliby tę samą rzecz .... Analogicznego przykładu dostarczają symbole liczbowe 1, 2, 3, które nie oznaczają przecież tych wszystkich dźwięków za pomocą których różne ludy wyrażają je w swoich językach, ale wspólne pojęcie, co do którego istnieje zgoda wśród owych ludów” (Ms. Sloane 897 f. 32r, cyt. za:Salmon 1972 w: Umberto Eco 2002, przeł. W. Soliński) John Webster, Academiarum examen (1654), w: Eco 2002, przeł. W. Soliński): “Notacja matematyczna, czyli symbole i liczby, znaki zodiaku, oznaczenia minerałów i wiele innych związków chemicznych, utrwalnone i niezmienne, pozostają zrozumiałe dla wszystkich narodów europejskich, mimo iż każdy z nich wymawia je przecież w swoim własnym języku (s. 24-25)” Wilkins pisał o piśmie opartym na znakach realnych “które każdy naród będzie mógł odczytywać w swoim własnym języku” (Esej s. 13 w: Eco 2002, przeł. Soliński) Powszechnie się mniema, że to pismo alfabetyczne (takie, które oznacza dźwięki) jest najwyższym stadium ewolucyjnym rozwoju pisma. Taka naiwna teoria postępu królowała przez długi czas, jednak nie zauważa się w niej, że to pismo matematyczne, które polega właśnie na ideografii (symbolizacji pojęć) jest uważane za szczyt postępu naukowego. łatwość nauki -> regularna gramatyka, nieliczny słownik bez synonimów i pojęć złożonych “... wreszcie język, którego będzie się można nauczyć w kilka tygodni, a który natychmiast ogarnąłby cały świat” (Leibniz, List, 1679) Łatwość nauki tego pisma wynika z istnienia w nim symboli jedynie gramatycznie niezbędnych, stąd nie posiada żadnych nieregularności, podobnie i słownik jest w porównaniu z językami naturalnymi bardzo ubogi, gdyż nie zawiera słów znaczących to samo (synonimów), jak i pojęć złożonych - takich, które da się zbudować z pojęć prostszych, które to będą stanowić podstawę słownika tego pisma. szybkość zapisu Zapis jest niezmiernie uproszczony dzięki możliwości wyrażania pojęć za pomocą jednego tylko symbolu lub złożeń kilku takich symboli, co bardzo przyśpiesza proces pisania. uniwersalność i brak arbitralności: symbole i szyk zdania można dowolnie zmieniać, a słownictwo (czyli pojęcia) są odkrywane, nie zaś wymyślane czy arbitralnie ustalane. uniwersalność, czyli niepodległość od zmian czasowo-przestrzennych, której podstawą jest istnienie pojęć (czy to w rzeczywistości czy też w umyśle) odkrywanych, nie zaś konstruowanych. Symbole nie są przypisane raz na zawsze, i niemożna ich ustalać dowolnie, podobnie szyk zdania zależy jedynie od wyboru piszącego, gdyż nie jest w żaden sposób zdeterminowany przez naturę rzeczy. Hipoteza Sapira-Whorfa - wzrost intuicji logicznej i inteligencji “Ludzie bowiem obcują ze sobą przez rozmowy; wyrazy zaś dobiera się stosownie do tego, jak je pospólstwo pojmuje. Toteż zły i niezręczny dobór wyrazów w dziwny sposób krępuje rozum. I ani definicje, ani objaśnienia, którymi uczeni w niektórych sprawach zwykle zabezpieczają się i bronią, żadną miarą nie poprawiają stanu rzeczy. Słowa całkowicie zadają gwałt rozumowi, wszystko mącą i przywodzą ludzi do niezliczonych jałowych kontrowersji i wymysłów" (aforyzm XLIII) "najwięcej kłopotu sprawiają idole rynku, które wkradły się do rozumu na skutek związku ze słowami i nazwami. Ludzie bowiem wierzą, że ich własny rozum rządzi słowami; lecz zdarza się także, że słowa swoją siłę odwracają i oddziałują na rozum." (aforyzm LIX) ” (Francis Bacon, Novum organum I, przeł. J. Wikarjak, PWN, Warszawa 1955) Używanie pisma może przynosić również korzyści jego użytkownikowi w myśl hipotezy Sapira-Whorfa, która mówi, że używany język wpływa na sposób myślenia prowadząc do bardziej precyzyjnego myślenia i zwiększenia inteligencji (niektórzy sądzą, że wyższy wskaźnik IQ u ludów azjatyckich spowodowany jest używanym przez nich pismem syntetycznym) funkcja heurystyczna - kombinatoryka - jak układ okresowy, brak logomachii i sofizmatów, rozsądzanie sporów, możliwość pisania tylko na tematy, które się rozumie. W “Przedmowie do nauki ogólnej” Leibniz pisze: “Znaki graficzne wyrażające wszystkie nasze myśli złożą się na nowy język, którym będzie można i pisać i mówić; będzie to język nader trudny do zbudowania, ale nader łatwy do nauki. ... Ci, którzy będą pisać w tym języku, nie pomylą się w niczym, o ile unikną błędów .... Język ten będzie miał ponadto cudowną właściwość: zamknie usta ignorantom. Będzie można nowiem mówić lub pisać w tym języku jedynie na tematy jakie się samemu rozumie.” (G. W. Leibniz, Przedmowa do nauki ogólnej, tłum. S. Cichowicz, w: G.W. Leibniz, Wyznanie wiary filozofa, tłum. S. Cichowicz, J. Domański, H. Rzeczkowski, H. Moese, PWN, Warszawa 1969, s. 73-74) “Języki powszechnie używane obciążone są niezliczonymi wieloznacznościami i nie mogą spełniać zadań rachunku, w którym można by ujawnić błędy rozumowania na podstawie samej formy i struktury słów, tak jakby chodziło o solecyzmy czy barbaryzmy. Ale to zdumiewające dobrodziejstwo wyświadczały dotychczas jedynie znaki arytmetyczne i algebraiczne, dzięki którym wszelkie rozumowanie sprowadza się do posługiwania się charakterami, błąd umysłu jest identyczny z błędem w rachunku. Kiedy rozważyłem dokładniej tę kwestię, dość szybko wydało mi się jasne, że wszelkie ludzkie myśli mogłyby zostać sprowadzone do nielicznych idei, które można uznać za pierwotne. Jeśliby następnie przypisać tym ostatnim odpowiednie charaktery, możliwe byłoby formowanie z nich charakterów pojęć derywowanych, z których zawsze można by wyprowadzić ich cechy i wchodzące w ich skład pojęcia pierwotne, jednym słowem, definicje i walory, a zatem także ich modyfikacje dające się wyprowadzić z definicyj. Po dokonaniu tego każdy, kto posługiwałby się tak opisanymi charakterami w mowie czy w piśmie, bądź nigdy nie popełniłby błędu bądź też byłby w stanie rozpoznać tak te, popełnione przez siebie, jak i przez innych uciekając się do prostego sprawdzenia. (Leibniz, Fundamenta calculi ratiocinatoris, “O sformalizowaniu języka nauki”, w:M. Fordon, Leibniz…, s. 248-249) Wilkins, Essay: “... do wyjaśnienia niektórych naszych obecnych różnic religijnych, demaskując wiele prymitywnych błędów kryjących się w afektownych wypowiedziach; błędów, które po ich filozoficznym wyjaśnieniu i ujęciu zgodnie z autentycznym i naturalnym znaczeniem słów okażą się pozbawionymi podstaw sprzecznościami (B 1 r).” przykład: Gdy ktoś pisze, że “Bóg nie musi być wszechmogący”, a inny, że “być taki musi, z definicji” okazuje się, że oboje posługują się innym rozumieniem tego słowa. Jeśli jeden rozumie słowo “Bóg” jako “stworzyciela świata”, a inny jako “istoty najdoskonalszej” to w jednego pojęciu mieści się wszechmoc, w drugim - nie. W takim razie powiedzenie czy napisanie, że “Istota najdoskonalsza nie musi być wszechmocna” wikła się w sprzeczność, zaś “Stwórca świta nie musi być wszechmocny” już nie, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. “Jakkolwiek język ten zależny jest od prawdziwej filozofii, to nie jest zależny od jej doskonałości. To znaczy: ów język może zostać niezależnie od stopnia doskonałości filozofii. W miarę jak wzrastać będzie ludzka wiedza, wzrastać będzie ludzka wiedza, wzrastać będze także ów język. Tymczasem służyć będzie jako godna podziwu pomoc w tym, co już wiemy, by zorientować się ,czego nam brakuje, a także, by znaleźć sposoby uzupełnienia naszej wiedzy. Ale przede wszystkim, by wyeliminować sprzeczności w tych materiach, które opierają się na rozumowaniu. Bowiem rozumowanie i liczenie będą tym samym” (Coutaurat 1903, s 27-28; Barone, red., 1968, s. 470 - Leibniz, Prawdy pierwotne metafizyki, przeł. J. Domański, w: G.w. Leibniz, Wyznanie wiary filozofa…., PWN, Warszawa 1969, s. 92-93) Poprzez kombinację różnych słów będziemy mogli odkrywać byty możliwe, podobnie jak układ okresowy odkrywa możliwe pierwiastki. Natomiast pismo te jest całkowicie niezależne od rozwoju nauki, gdyż potrafi wyrażać się o duchach, jak i atomach. Powiedzenie o przezroczystej cieczy jest możliwe, bez znania struktury wody. Powiedzenie o niepodzielnej cząstce materii jest możliwe, nawet jeśli nie odkryliśmy jej jeszcze. 2. Prawdziwe poznanie niedoskonałości języków naturalnych Bacon pisał: “Idole, którymi słowa obarczają rozum, są dwojakiego rodzaju. Z jednej bowiem strony występują nazwy rzeczy naprawdę nieistniejących (gdyż jak istnieją rzeczy bez nazw ..., tak też istnieją nazwy bezprzedmiotowe, które są tylko wynikiem fantastycznych przypuszczeń); z drugiej zaś strony występują nazwy rzeczy istniejących, ale niejasne, źle określone, pochopnie i niewłaściwie z rzeczy wyabstrahowane.” (Novum organum I, LX) Locke w III księdze Rozważań dotyczących rozumu (1690) w rozdziale IX “O niedoskonałości słów” (przeł. B. J. Gawecki, PWN, Warszawa 1955) pisał, że skoro: “... dźwięki są niezależnymi od naszego uznania, obojętnymi znakami wszelkich idei, to każdy może użyć słów dowolnych, aby oznaczyć dla siebie samego własne idee, byle tylko dla tej samej idei stosował stale ten sam znak ... Głównym celem języka, gdy chodzi o komunikowanie myśli, jest to, by inni rozumieli naszą wypowiedź; słowa nie służą dobrze temu celowi ..., jeśli dany wyraz nie wywołuje w słuchaczu tej samej idei, jakiej odpowiada w myśli mówiącego.” Języki naturalne mają takie cechy, które powodują, że mogą dezinformować i pseudoinformować. Postaram się po krótce wyjaśnić te pojęcia. Pseudoinformacja symulacyjna (informowanie pozorne rozwlekłe) - są to tak zwane synonimy. Jedno pojęcie opatruje się kilkoma symbolami, co powoduje zamieszanie. Pseudoinformacja dysymulacyjna (informowanie pozorne ogólnikowe) - są to pojęcia wieloznaczne, kiedy jeden symbol odnosi się do różnych (choćby nawet trochę podobnych) pojęć/rzeczy, powodując trudność w wyrażeniu wszystkiego czego się chce. Przykład to brak pewnego pojęcia w słowniku dla nazwania i odróżnienia jednego pojęcia od drugiego. Procesy pseudoinformacyjne dystymulacyjne, jak to określił Bacon “w dziwny sposób krępują umysł”. Połączenie zaś ich to pseudoinformowanie konfuzyjne, zwane również niejasnym. Dezinformacja symulacyjna (informowanie fałszywe zmyślone) - takie pojęcie, które nieodnosi się do niczego - pojęcie puste. Dezinformaowanie desymulacyjne (informowanie fałszywe zatajone) - brak symbolu odnoszącego się do jakiegoś istniejącego pojęcia lub rzeczy. Połączenie zaś ich to dezinformowanie konfuzyjne, zwane również przekręconym. (przykłady tych błędów i problemów informacyjnych, jak i dowody matematyczne dotyczące ich znajdują się w książce-źródle) (Marian Mazur: Jakościowa teoria informacji. WNT, Warszawa 1970, źródło:http://www.autonom.edu.pl/publikacje.php) b) “jasność i wyraźność”, a problem konkretności Według Komeńskiego doskonałe pismo ma posiadać słownictwo, które “... odbija porządek rzeczywistości, słowa mają jedno ściśle określone znaczenie, każda jednostka planu treści ma swój odpowiednik w planie wyrażania i vice versa” (Pellerey 1992a, s. 48, w: Eco 2002, przeł. W. Soliński) Należy odróżnić również sformułowanie ścisłe od konkretnego. Ścisłe to takie, które wskazuje na jakąś jednoznacznie określoną grupę bytów, zaś konkretne to takie które odnosi się do jak najwęższej grupy bytów. Inaczej mówiąc: pojęcie ‘informacji’ jest ogólne, lecz jednoznaczne i ścisłe, zaś pojęcie ‘mowa’ jest już mniej ogólne, bardziej konkretne, ale nadal bardzo ścisłe i jednoznaczne. Natomiast pojęcie ‘Jan Kowalski’ jest bardzo konkretne, lecz niejednoznaczne. Pojęcie “Człowieka” jest zaś ogólne i nieścisłe, gdyż nie wiadomo do końca co się rozumie pod tym pojęciem. c) odrzucenie krytyki Locke pisze: “to przecież złożona idea zbiorowa, jaką każdy ma tu na myśli lub chce wyrazić, jest u ludzi posługujących się tym samym językiem bardzo różna .... Bo chociaż gdy chodzi o substancję zwaną złotem, jeden zadowoli się barwą i ciężarem, to inny będzie uważał, ze rozpuszczalność tej substancji w wodzie królewskiej musi obok zabarwienia wejść do jego idei złota, a ktoś jeszcze inny zechce tu włączyć topliwość; wszak własność rozpuszczania się w wodzie królewskiej jest cechą tak samo stale połączoną z barwą złota i z jego ciężarem, jak topliwość lub inna jakaś cecha. Ktoś inny zechce dorzucić ciągliwość albo ogniotrwałość, zależnie od tego co mu podsuwa tradycja czy doświadczenie. Kto z nich wszystkich ustalił właściwe znaczenie słowa “złoto”?” (str. 127 i 132) Odnosząc się do tej krytyki musimy stwierdzić, że pojęcie “złoto” nie może być pojęciem pierwotnym tego pisma. W taki oto sposób można konstruować różne definicje ogólne, lecz bardzo jednoznaczne, pojęcia złożonego “złoto”. Można je określić odwołując się do barwy, ciężaru czy do czegoś innego. Dodajmy, że jest to też przykład funkcji heurystycznej tego pisma. Możemy pomyśleć np. substancję posiadającą wszystkie takie same właściwości jak złoto, tylko mające inny kolor, lub jakieś inne właściwości i w ten sposób dochodzić do listy możliwych bytów. Podobnie pojęcia zwierząt nie są pojęciami pierwotnymi tego języka, i dzięki kombinacjom różnych pojęć możemy tworzyć różne możliwe pojęcia zwierząt, jak np. dwugłowy kot, etc... Spinoza zaś pisze: “Tak na przykład kto często z podziwem spoglądał na postawę ludzką, ten przez “człowieka” rozumie zwierzę o postawie wzniesionej, kto zaś co innego przywykł oglądać, ten wytworzy inny obraz ogólny ludzi, więc że człowiek jest zwierzęciem śmiejącym się, zwierzęciem dwunożnym bez pierza, zwierzęciem rozumnem. W ten sposób każdy będzie wytwarzać o wszystkim obrazy ogólne rzeczy zależne od usposobienia swego ciała. (B. Spinoza, Etyka, część druga, twierdzenie 40, przypisek 1, przeł. I. Myślicki, Akme, Warszawa 1991) Tu również trzeba przyjąć, że różnie ludzie definiują i rozumieją pojęcie “człowieka”. Niektórzy twierdzą, że ktoś kto stracił moralność nie jest już człowiekiem, tym samym definiując człowieka przez nią. Inni - rozum, przez co odbierają miano ludziom bezrozumnym itd. Jak już wspomniano pojęcie człowiek nie jest pojęciem prostym tego pisma, gdyż oznaczałoby to, że każdy byt konkretny musiałby posiadać swój symbol w tym piśmie, a to by sprawiło, że przestałby być czysto idiograficzny (wyrażający idee abstrakcyjne), a stał się również piktograficzny (określające byty konkretne). d) jak dojść do pojęć prostych Seth Ward, Vindiciae academiarum w: Eco 2002, przeł. W. Soliński: “Wszelki dyskurs sprowadza się do zdań, a te do słów, oznaczających bądź proste pojęcia lub dających się sprowadzić do prostych pojęć; jest więc oczywiste, że skoro wszelkie rodzaje prostych pojęć zostaną wyodrębnione i przypisze się im symbole, to takich symboli będzie niezwykle mało ... zasada ich tworzenia byłaby łatwo znana i nawet te najbardziej skomplikowane, byłyby od razu zrozumiałe ..., oddając w ten sposób naturę rzeczy” (s. 21) Dalgarno: “Praca filozofa musi poprzedzać czynności lingwisty” “... największą pomocą dla rozumu byłoby odkrycie niewielu myśli, z których wynikałyby w porządku inne nieskończone myśli w ten sam sposób, w jaki z niewielu liczb (całkowitych od 1 do 10) można wyprowadzić w porządku inne liczby.” Leibniz, De organa sive arte magna cogitandi (Couturat 1903, s. 429-432 w: Eco 2002, przeł. W. Soliński) Tak jak radził to Leibniz należy brać jakieś pojęcie i próbować je rozłożyć na bardziej elementarne, gdy to już nie będzie możliwe, należy przypisać im pewien symbol. Trzeba dążyć do tego by każde zdanie znaczące to samo przyjmowało taką samą formę. 3. Historia projektu i inspiracje Doskonały język aprioryczny pozbawiony wad języków naturalnych, sztuczny i pasygraficzny (tylko pisany), uniwersalny i międzynarodowy. Sokrates (z próbami definicji), Platon (ze swoim realizmem pojęciowym), Arystoteles (ze swoim zbiorem kategorii ontycznych i określeniem czym jest definicja), Rajmund Lull (z próbą stworzenia rachunku myśli), Kartezjusz i Spinoza (ze swoim dowodzeniem twierdzeń filozoficznych na wzór matematyki - more geomerio), Leibniz (ze swoim projektem znaków uniwersalnych i rachunku myśli), Bacon (z alfabetem pojęć i krytyką języków naturalnych - Francis Bacon “Abecedarium Novum Naturae (Nowe abecadło naturalne) 1622), Locke, Kant (ze swoimi kategoriami), Carnap (z próbą stworzenia języka fizykalnego), wczesny Wittgenstein (za próbę stworzenia filozoficznego języka logicznego), Frege i Russel (ze sprowadzeniem matematyki do logiki), Wilkins i Dalgarno (za próby tworzenia języków apriorycznych), projekty tworzenia Ontologii informatycznych, oraz stenografia, czyli szybkopisarstwo, cybernetyka i filozofia analityczna. 4. Jedna osoba tego nie zrobi - projekt OpenSource. Wskazówki * Dopiero zaczynasz przygodę z edytowaniem wiki? Zajrzyj do Centrum Pomocy, aby nauczyć się wszystkiego co musisz wiedzieć o budowie wiki. * Przejrzyj obecnie istniejące , aby dowiedzieć się jakie narzędzia masz do swojej dyspozycji i jakie strony zostały już utworzone. * Odwiedź główna kategorię administracyjną, która zawiera wszystkie najważniejsze narzędzia pozwalające utrzymać wiki w dobrej formie. Alfabet pojęć (słownik) i Zasady składni i słowotwórstwa Pomóż nam i spróbuj rozbudować tę wiki. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Utwórz nowy artykuł Możesz także pomóc rozbudować tę wiki poprzez edytowanie zalążków artykułów. thumb|270px|[[Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz ]] Kategoria:Strona główna __NOEDITSECTION__